This invention relates to an extendable metal stud and more particularly to a structure including an extendable metal stud, a floor track for attachment to the bottom of the stud, a ceiling track for receiving the top of the stud and means for affixing the telescoping portions of the extendable stud in a fixed extended condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,766 discloses an extendable steel stud, to compensate for variations in height between the floor and the ceiling. The standard stud body is channel shaped and has a stud extender or adaptor which effectively makes the stud suitable for use throughout a range of varying heights. The stud extender is slidably disposed within the top portion of the channel shaped standard stud body. To use the stud extender, a person must reach up, high above the head, or climb a ladder, and manually grasp the stud extender, pull it up, while holding the stud body down with the other hand. The top of the stud extender is guided into a ceiling track, and means are then used to affix the stud body and stud extender in the relatively elongated relationship.
An extendable stud with means for extending it with greater ease and requiring less time would provide substantial cost savings in the erection of a building with a great number of partition walls.